deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimasaurus vs Vastotosaurus
This is the third death battle by Ishan a.k.a Shall-I. Description Genetics and evolution are the two methods to create creatures even worse than the real thing. These are two nightmarish "improved" T-rexes. But it's time for only one to stand! Interlude Wiz : Planet Earth is a great ecosystem of life. Plants, those who eat plants and - Boomstick : Those who are fierce, brutal and eat everyone else! Wiz : If you think there are many of those today, several of the prehistoric predators make them look like chicks. Boomstick : And no prehistoric predator is more iconic than Tyrannosaurus Rex! Does it logically make sense to have an advanced version? Wiz : Like Vastatosaurus Rex, the Ravager Lizard King of Skull Island. Boomstick : And Ultimasaurus, the ultimate lizard! He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. V-Rex Wiz : 65 million years ago, something drastic occurred. What exactly happened is unknown, but it was most likely an asteroid strike. The one thing for sure was - the extinction of the dinosaurs. Boomstick : Except...in this universe, the extinction did not occur. On one particular remote and mysterious island, the dinosaurs lived on! This island was...Skull Island!!! Wiz : That wasn't it. Due to the time span of 65 million years, the prehistoric creatures all evolved into bigger, badder versions. Boomstick : As if the regular dinosaurs weren't terrifying enough! Wiz : And not even T-Rex, the tyrant lizard king was an exception. It evolved into a bigger, badder tyrant known as...Vastotosaurus Rex. A V-Rex roars. Boomstick : V-Rex was the tyrant of the island, monstrous...and not the only king, of course... King Kong leaps out of some trees and kicks a V-Rex in the jaw. Wiz : Speaking of which, in the movie, not one, not two but three V-Rexes tried to eat Ann Darrow. But King Kong fought them off in an epic battle. Boomstick : One V-Rex got his head smashed by a boulder, the second repeatedly had his head bashed against a rock wall by Kong, and the third literally had his freaking jaws ripped apart!!! Wiz : At 65 feet in length and roughly 12-tons in weight, Vastotosaurus Rex is about twice the size of a T-Rex, which was about 40 feet, six-tons. Boomstick : Meaning its jaws are gonna be twice as strong! Wiz, calculate! Wiz : Tyrannosaurus's bite force was approximately 12,800 pounds. That's a bone crusher. Vastotosaurus's bite would be approximately 25,600 pounds. Boomstick : More than enough to bite you into bits! Wiz : Being a dinosaur, V-Rex has immense strength. The three individuals in the movie were able to go toe to toe with Kong. And the last V-Rex was able to support Kong's ten-ton weight on his shoulders bronco style without much difficulty. Boomstick : Vastotosaurus is pretty fast and agile too! The movie trio were able quickly jump around King Kong and dodged some blows from the great ape who is himself really fast and agile. Wiz : A regular T-Rex's speed was 20 mph. Despite it's immense size, V-Rex is actually faster, at 25 mph! Boomstick : This creature is considerably durable too! The V-Rexes were able to easily shrug off countless highly powerful blows from Kong. They also shrugged off being slammed onto rocks, trees, logs, the ground, etc. Wiz : Also, Vastotosaurus Rex has a lot of fighting experience. Boomstick : Because it lives a wild life on an island where you are dealing with raptors, giant lizards, monstrous bugs, other large carnivorous dinosaurs and a humongous gorilla every other day! Wiz : Finally, senses. Tyrannosaurus Rex had impressive hearing, a superb binocular vision and an incredible sense of smell. With this, it could locate prey or rivals before even getting close to it. Since V-Rex is basically an advanced T-Rex, it's safe to say that it probably has these efficient senses too. But there's one more thing it has : a little weakness. Boomstick : What is it, Wiz? Wiz : V-Rex shares it with it's ancestor : small arms. They aren't useful in combat. But that's not really bad. It does have a bone crushing bite, great strength and superb senses, just like it's ancestor. Boomstick : Wiz, there's another flaw I see. In the movie, three whole V-Rexes were unable to defeat Kong. And the gorilla was juggling Ann in one arm, to top it off! That's pathetic. Wiz : Honestly Boomstick, that was just a plot-induced outlier. Realistically, even one Vastotosaurus would be an even opponent for his nemesis. Boomstick : Oh really? Then there's no wonder it's the tyrant of Skull Island!!! The third V-Rex roars at King Kong. Ultimasaurus Wiz : Tell me Boomstick, which is the coolest dinosaur according to you? Boomstick : That's pretty hard to decide. T-Rex is awesome. The dinosaur king. But Triceratops is really interesting too, with those horns. Then again, Velociraptor is such a cool predator. Problem is, I find Ankylosaurus pretty fascinating, with all the armour, all those spikes and the tail club. Then again, I have always liked Stegosaurus since I was a little kid...AARRGGHH!!! Wiz : Congratulations Boomstick! Let's combine them all, and we have today's second combatant! Ultimasaurus! Ultimasaurus is shown. Boomstick : That's incredible! Let's do it! By the way, where is this dude featured? Wiz : Only in the Jurassic Park toy line. Never in a movie. Boomstick : Well then, please do this, JW3! Wiz : Sorry to bust your bubble, but the Indoraptor is confirmed to be the last hybrid of the franchise. Boomstick : Argh, that's pathetic! Wiz : As I mentioned, Ultimasaurus is a hybrid between Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, Velociraptor, Ankylosaurus and Stegosaurus. From the T-Rex DNA, he has the head and the powerful jaws - 12,800 pounds of bite force. He also has the superb senses that I mentioned earlier. Also, he's bigger than a T-Rex, at 50 feet in length and an estimated 10.5 tons in weight. Boomstick : He's darn strong too! It's often said that he is stronger than the Indominus-Rex, who partially demolished an extremely durable gryosphere, tipped over a four-ton Ankylosaurus without much difficulty, casually flung a three-ton truck into the air and threw around seven-ton Rexy. Wiz : From the Triceratops DNA, he has the three horns, of course. Two three-foot horns brow horns and a horn on his nose. These could kill a T-Rex with a good hit. Also, he has the Triceratops frill. This could block attacks and protect the neck. Boomstick : From the Velociraptor DNA, it has highly advanced intelligence. It is said that Ultimasaurus is almost as smart as the Indominus, who tricked everyone into thinking she escaped her paddock. Wiz : He also is pretty fast. We can estimate his speed at 25-30 miles per hour. Boomstick : Also, he has those deadly raptor claws. You can tell those hand claws can cause some serious damage. Wiz : But the toe claws are even deadlier. They are huge, and they kill an animal by literally piercing the windpipe. Boomstick : From the Ankylosaurus DNA, this awesome hybrid has some hella durable armour on his back. As if that's not enough, the armour is also covered with countless spikes! Wiz : Anky's armour was so hard, even T-Rex would have a lot of difficulty breaking through it. And even if some damage did occur, the predator would get a mouthful of spikes anyway. Meaning Anky's, and thus Ultima's armour would be virtually impenetrable. Boomstick : But that's not all the fused herbivore has gifted to our fighter. There's a tail club too! Wiz : The tail club is an incredible weapon made of fused bone. The tail can be swung around efficiently, and the super hard club can strike with two tons of force. Enough to break a Tyrannosaurus's ribs or leg with one good hit. Boomstick : Finally, Stegosaurus DNA. As if all that armour and spikes aren't enough, Ultimasaurus has some backplates too. Wiz : Actually, those plates aren't really for combat. They can however, threaten an enemy. This theory is further supported by the belief that Stegosaurus could rush blood threateningly into its backplates. Also, a famous theory is that the plates can absorb the sun's energy and maintain body heat. And yes, the plates can hinder an opponent in a fight, actually, just by getting in the way of biting the back. Boomstick : And those tail spikes! Wiz : Ultimasaurus's tail club is made more dangerous by those spikes. They can surely cause significant damage to a rival. Boomstick : Wow! Are there any downsides, Wiz? Wiz : Yep. Like his opponent, Ultimasaurus doesn't have many weaknesses, but not none. His belly and throat are not armoured. So they are some weak points. Same for the legs. Boomstick : But just by looking at him, you know he's one badass dinosaur! In a pivot video on YouTube, Ultimasaurus roars after killing the Indominus Rex. Intermission Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle!!! Death battle The Sun was shining over the sea. The waves were gently flowing. The camera passed over the sea, and slowly revealed an island. This was no ordinary island though. This was Skull Island. Huge bugs, scary lizards and...dinosaurs were revealed. A herd of hadrosaurs was browsing on the tree leaves. Some duck bills were pulling the leaves of with their hands, standing on their hind legs. Others were biting then off with their small blunt teeth. Their peace wasn't to last long though. ??? : *ROAR*!!! The hadrosaurs stopped their feasting and looked up in terror. That roar was all too familiar. In alarm, the herd began stampeding away. Out of the trees, a monster burst. He was huge. He had a head resembling the face of a pissed off bulldog, only far scarier. He looked like a Tyrannosaurus, only he was much bigger. He was a Vastatosaurus Rex. As they fled for their money, the hadrosaurs saw another herd charging toward them - this one of the ceratopsians of species Ferrucutus. Both herds clashed against each other. After some confusion, all herbivores ran to the right. Today they were lucky, and wouldn't get hunted. The cause of the Ferrucutuses' fright then showed himself. He had the face and jaws of a T-Rex and the horns and frill of a Triceratops. His fingers ended in long, sharp claws and his toes sported even deadlier huge sickle shaped claws. His back was covered with super hard armour, countless large spikes and two rows of bony plates. Finally, his tail ended in a club of fused bone covered with four long and pointed spikes. This was the ultimate dino hybrid : the Ultimasaurus. As the plant-eaters scattered, the two huge predators met up. They both glared at the intruder. V-Rex : *ROAR*!!! Ultimasaurus : *ROAR*!!! After roaring at each other a couple more times, both decided there was only one way to decide who was the king - a fight to the death. Fight! Both dinosaurs raced toward each other, roaring. The Vastotosaurus attempted to bite Ultimasaurus once the latter was in reach. However, that didn't work. At the last second, the Ultimasaurus bent down and pointed his horns at the V-Rex. The V-Rex was taken by surprise. He stepped aside, but his chest got grazed by one of the horns, and now showed a noticeable streak of blood. The V-Rex growled in some pain, but quickly ignored it and charged at the hybrid, this time from the back. But the Ultimasaurus was prepared. He swung his tail around, and as soon as the evolved T-Rex got close enough, he whacked his side. Not only was the V-Rex badly bruised by the tail club, he also got raked by the Stegosaurus thagomizer. V-Rex : Raahhrr! As the Vastotosaurus roared in pain, he turned around and walked a few feet, exposing himself. Taking advantage of this, the Ultimasaurus attacked, jaws open, teeth ready. He bit down on the tail. V-Rex : RAHHHH!!! The V-Rex was pissed off. So far, he had taken all the abuse. Time to return the favour. He shook his tail free and whipped the Ultimasaurus's face with it. As the hybrid was dazed, the V-Rex lunged. The Ultimasaurus managed to save his neck, but the V-Rex clamped down on his horn. After a short struggle, the Vastotosaurus broke off about a third of the Ultima's horn. The latter roared in rage. Then the V-Rex bit down on his frill. The Ultima roared in pain and struggled to free himself, but ended up losing a small but clearly visible portion of his frill. Ultimasaurus : RAAAAHHH!!! As he roared in agony, the V-Rex began to eat the piece of frill in his mouth. When he had swallowed it only halfway though, the Ultimasaurus recovered. He lunged for the V-Rex's neck and bit it. The V-Rex stomped around, roaring in pain and choking, the hybrid holding on. After a struggle that lasted for a good deal of seconds, the Vastotosaurus freed himself, but not without bleeding bite marks on his neck. He spat out the piece of frill. The two behemoths circled each other, eyes showing rage and bloodlust. Then they went in for each other. The Ultimasaurus attempted to stab his rival with his horns. The Vastotosaurus dodged, but only just. He attempted to bite the Ultimasaurus...only to receive a mouthful of spikes. V-Rex : Raahhh! He now had blood flowing from his mouth. Taking advantage of this, the Ultimasaurus raked his foe with the Stegosaurus thagomizer. The V-Rex growled, and carefully attacked his opponent's neck. As he grabbed it, the Ultimasaurus struggled to save himself. The V-Rex spun around, and threw the smaller dinosaur to the ground. The Ultima slowly got to his feet, and began running around. Using his speed and agility, he outflanked and confused the bigger V-Rex. Then he proceeded to actually leap on the evolved T-Rex's back. The V-Rex wasn't prepared, and collapsed to the ground. The Ultimasaurus bit and clawed. He stabbed one of his toe claws into the V-Rex's hide. The V-Rex growled in pain. Then, slowly but steadily, he stood up. The Ultimasaurus stopped his assault in order to avoid falling. The V-Rex then actually began stomping around carrying the 10.5 ton hybrid on his back, trying to shake him off. With a big jerk, he literally threw the Ultimasaurus forward, and to the ground. The V-Rex walked towards the fallen Ultimasaurus. He then ruthlessly stamped on his tail and used his foot claws to dig into the flesh. Ultimasaurus : *ROAR*!!! The V-Rex then pushed the Ultima onto his side and raked his soft belly with his foot claws. The Ultimasaurus roared in agonising pain, and his face slumped to the ground. He stopped moving. The Vastotosaurus stood for a while, and roared in victory - Or what he thought was victory. Suddenly, the Ultimasaurus kicked and used his toe claw to rake the V-Rex's leg. The V-Rex snarled in pain. The sly Ultimasaurus had tricked him! The Ultimasaurus got to his feet, and went behind the V-Rex. The latter turned around, only to receive a hand claw in the face. The Ultima kept clawing and making blood ooze. Suddenly, he froze. The V-Rex had actually taken advantage of his opponent's attack, and chomped down on his arm. The Ultimasaurus tried to free himself, but it was too late. With his incredibly powerful bite, the V-Rex cleanly tore off his foe's arm. Ultimasaurus : RAAAAHHHRRR!!! The V-Rex went behind the sheerly agonised dinosaur. He pushed him forward and made him trip over a log and tumble down. As the Ultimasaurus slowly got up, the V-Rex pushed him again. Both were now nearing the edge of a cliff. They got in a shoving match, each trying to out strength the other. The Skull Island predator proved stronger and shoved the ultimate lizard towards the cliff's edge. Then he charged, prepared to knock his opponent to his demise. At the last second however, the Ultimasaurus sidestepped and tripped the V-Rex with his tail club. As the V-Rex fell though, he relentlessly grabbed his opponent's leg with his jaws and crunched down. Hard. The Ultimasaurus roared in great pain as the V-Rex crushed his leg. He was dragged off the cliff. They both fell. Luckily for them, there were several vines to get in the fall's way. Eventually, both dinosaurs were tangled and hanging in the vines. They both swung back and forth, trying to get to the other. The V-Rex had his belly facing the ground. On the other hand, the Ultimasaurus was upside-down. As the dinos got close, the Ultima lashed out with his one good leg and slashed the V-Rex's side with the sickle claws. The V-Rex roared in pain and turned his waist to the right. This brought him right above the Ultimasaurus. The V-Rex saw his opponent's exposed throat and took the chance. He bit the throat with his massive bite force. Just then, the vines carrying the V-Rex swung back, and the Ultimasaurus was dragged as well. The latter rasped in sheer agony, but the bite had done it's damage. As the Ultimasaurus weakened, the pull of the V-Rex knocked him out of the vines, and he fell. Due to the force of the Ultimasaurus's fall, the V-Rex was pulled out of the vines as well. He fell too. He roared as he plummeted with the Ultimasaurus below him. Both plunged into a lot of mist below. For a while, nothing happened. Then the camera entered the mist, showing the silhouettes of the two combatants. Slowly, the mist cleared. Both monsters were lying lifelessly in a shallow, gently flowing stream. The Ultimasaurus had a huge wound in his throat which was bleeding profusely. As for the Vastotosaurus Rex, he was lying on the face of the Ultimasaurus, fatally impaled on a horn. The horn had been pierced through the right side of the chest and had come out of the left side, thus had pierced the heart. At least the animals of Skull Island had two less individual apex predators to fear. K.O!!! *Scavengers fed on the two dead carnivores. Conclusion Boomstick : Seriously? They both died? Wiz : Yep, they did. These two were evenly matched, and it could have gone either way. Let's analyse strength. Boomstick : Ultimasaurus may be stronger than a dinosaur capable of flipping a truck into the air and overpowering Rexy. Whereas Vastotosaurus is strong enough to carry a 10 ton gorilla on his shoulders without much difficulty. Honestly, even Ultimasaurus might be capable of lifting Kong that way. But seeing the V-Rex's size and weight, we declare that V-Rex has the strength advantage. Wiz : Speaking of that last sentence, Vastotosaurus had the edge in size. But Ultimasaurus surpassed him in speed by a noticeable difference. V-Rex can run at 25 mph, but Ultimasaurus can go up to 30 and maybe a bit more. Boomstick : V-Rex had the upper hand in terms of bite force. Ultimasaurus may have the bone-crushing jaws of T-Rex, but V-Rex had a bite twice as powerful. But then again, Ultimasaurus had those sickle shaped claws and long arms, while V-Rex's arms were...pretty small. Wiz : Ultimasaurus definitely had the advantage in smarts. I mean, he's nearly on par with super smart Indominus, while Vastotosaurus has normal T-Rex intelligence. But V-Rex could counter that with his fighting experience. He lives on a wild island where danger lurks at every corner. We don't have Ultimasaurus's storyline. But since it's a created dinosaur, we can estimate he doesn't have a really high fighting experience. We can give him some of the experience of his components, but V-Rex still surpasses him in this category. Boomstick : But the thing that most brought Ultima on par with the evolved Tyrannosaurus was his incredible arsenal. Wiz : Due to all the weaponry and defences Ultimasaurus had, V-Rex would have trouble at every almost wherever he would attack the hybrid. Jaws and horns at the front, armour and spikes on the back, tail club and thagomizer at the behind, and those claws Boomstick mentioned. Plus, the frill would protect the neck. But Vastotosaurus Rex was still a dangerous opponent for Ultimasaurus to take on. Boomstick : Today's combatants should have avoided this ultimate fight, but they didn't, so now they are devastated. Wiz : The battle is a draw. Advantages and Disadvantages Vastotosaurus Rex (draw) + Bigger. + Stronger + Bite force was 2× as powerful + More fighting experience - Slower - Much dumber - Number of weapons Ultimasaurus (draw) + Faster + Much smarter + Vast arsenal - Smaller - Weaker - Less experience Polls Who are you rooting for? V-Rex Ultimasaurus Who do you think would win? V-Rex Ultimasaurus Can go either way Can't decide Trivia *This is Ishan's first and so far only draw. *This is the fight that took Ishan the least time to complete - only a week and a half. Next time Boomstick : Next time on Death Battle! A predator of the past against a predator of the present. We will have... Tiger (Animal Face-off) vs Deinonychus (Jurassic Fight Club) Category:Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles